Ritsuka's Luck
by Fujimoto
Summary: It was once said that both demons and humans lived at peace with one another. Ritsuka is a 12 year old demon who had his mother taken away by humans and was left alone to die. Soubi is a human who wishes to help him. Will Ristuka let himself?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry to tell you, but your history books are incorrect. They are all missing a very important chapter - or perhaps historians didn't wish to upset anyone.

Let's back if you have a moment..

It was once said that both demons and humans lived at peace in the world. However, man began to make faith that demons were evil killing and chasing them all away. The demons did not understand what made this change within the humans, but they weren't about to leave their homes just because they wanted to. So a war broke out between the two species. Humans with their machine guns, explosives, knifes, tanks and many other types of weapons they could use in order to harm the evil creatures. Demons striked, bitten, clawed, and used their hands and skills in every way they knew in order to fight back. The fight continued for years until a murder of a demon child was found between the blood, this action enraged them even more making their quest to kill these vermin a lot faster; however, man's technology out witted the demons. They knew if this war was to go on they would lose a lot more of their kind then saving them.

The humans banned the demons from the human cities or anything that was human related. The demons had no choice, but to agree with them living in the woods, mountains, and forest they can find. Though man did not stop there for they too wanted to visit places as such, but the agreement that was made between them years ago denied them the right to go. This angered them and so from then on they striked, boycotted, and fought back to the government. Through elections man choose a person who promised that he would be able to take care of the demon problem, that he would protect their human rights, and that he would make the nightmare go away. Everyone agree and voted for him, as they did no one realized the huge change it was about to make to not only the human world, but towards the demons as well.

When he won he assigned a new law that made it all clear that no demon should be able to exist on this planet. They were the evil that the world needed to get rid of and he was the man that was going to make it happen. Soon after the news was booming of the evil creatures being killed through out the east and south coast. People seemed happy and glad about the news, everything was going to be alright. A time where only humans exist.

* * *

><p>Alice: Chapter one is done!<p>

Ritsuka: This is all useless information!

Alice: Well if I didn't start with this then I think the audience would have been very confused.

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka ran across the fields. He wasn't running away from anything he was running toward something.

"Mother!" The little demon yelled as he tried to run towards them. He didn't know how this could have happened! His mother was out getting some food and then he heard a cry that he knew off the bat was his mother's cry. As he went to go check it out he noticed that humans were taking her away. His mother roared and tried to fight back, but the humans used so sort of sticks to take her down. They took her into a machine that sounded so horrible and ran away. Ritsuka tried so hard to follow the machine, but it was so fast he couldn't catch up. "Mother!" He yelled once more. He stopped as his knees felt very weak and he fell to the floor to catch his breath. "Mother..." He said has his fist curled itself into a ball from rage. This wasn't fair! They weren't in any human area! How could they have just taken her away? It didn't make any sense! His ears flat themselves down as his two split tail curled itself on his lap, what was he suppose to do to now?

A demon could only live on it's own when he or she was 16 and he was merely 12. The only thing that came to his mind was to enter the human area. It was forbidden since the old war time, but he didn't have any place to go anymore. His mother was the only one he had, he could have looked for other neko demons, but he was different. That was the main reason he couldn't bond with any other cat demon. Ritsuka began his walk out of the woods and the start to search for his mother.

* * *

><p>2 weeks Later<p>

"Soubi, why are we in the woods again?" A blond haired college boy questioned as he looked down toward his new iphone. It was the year of 2011 and new technology has just barely started to show it self. Everyone was into the new life, everyone expect a college boy named Agatsuma Soubi.

"To take a camping trip Kio. I thought we discussed this the other day" Soubi replied as he continued to drive his car up the curve.

"Oh yea that's right. We could have just gone to my house and watch the new Paranormal Activity movie" Kio responded as he placed his hand on his cheek as he leaned on the window seal.

Soubi sighed, "Kio it's a beautiful day outside and you want to spend it by watching a horror movie?"

His blond friend shrugged his shoulders, "Better than nothing if you ask me. I mean what are we going to do out in the "wilderness" anyway?"

"We can climb, we can swim, we can _do _anything besides sitting on the couch all day," Soubi passed a yellow sign symbolizing a demon. "Are these part of the woods still demon area?"

"Nope, I heard that all hunters and poachers killed them all" Kio answered as he continued to lick on his lollipop. Strawberry was always his favorite!

"Then why would they still have a sign warning citizens? It just doesn't make any sense...a mistake perhaps?" The blond college boy questioned. Soubi didn't believe in their own new "leader" making changes, in fact it was all his fault this happened and he was angered by the people to be too stupid enough to realize that all these changes weren't to benefit the people, but to benefit himself.

Kio chuckled at his friends question, "I don't think so, remember he doesn't make mistakes. Boy did he show the state that he couldn't make any mistakes"

"Do you think the world was better before the war between humans and demons?" This really bothered Soubi. He believed that demons weren't evil creatures that attacked humans for no reason. He's never met one before, but he felt like he wanted to prove to the world that this war between the two species was pointless.

"My mother told me that the old days were horrible. How demons use to kidnap children to eat them, how they use to kill humans, and do black magic" Kio explained having flash backs about the stories as he shuddered.

"Please, those were all children's tales. My mother told me the same thing and I never believed a word. And I don't believe these demons are evil, I hope we find one," Soubi stated aloud as they arrived at the destination.

"Are you crazy? If we find one we run! There is no way I'm putting my life in danger for you to interact with those things!" Kio replied as they stopped. "Soubi if you're planning on finding one of those things then just take me home!"

The long haired college boy stepped out of his car.

"Soubi did you hear me?" Kio shouted stepping out of the car.

"Hear what?" A voice said from behind. The two males turned around to find a ranger standing there in front of them.

"Nothing important sir" Soubi informed the man in uniform. It seemed like people now-a-days can never do anything without being questioned.

"Uh sir do you know if there are any demons in these woods?" Kio asked, this made Soubi glare at his friend.

The ranger laughed out loud, "No, all demons on these woods were either killed or taken away to be tested"

This made Soubi raise an eyebrow in question, "Tested?"

"I never said tested, now you guys have your fun, but remember to be safe out there" He finished as he walked away.

Kio glared at the guard, "This guy and his secrets!"

"Welcome to society" Soubi said with a charming smile.

The two males climb up a trail that lead all campers to a safe area within the woods. It was known to be safe because it was a human area that no demon was allowed to be inside. Just to make sure of the protection they even hired officers to take late night shifts to watch over the campers. Both Soubi and Kio walked the path almost heading their way up there, until they came across a path that had to ways. This was always there, one path that lead to the lodging and the other for the demons when the pact with still followed. A sign was placed in order to show citizens exactly where to go if they were ever get lost.

"Uh Soubi where are you going? The camp site is on the right trail" Kio informed his best friend just in case he forgot.

"Camp site? No, no, no we're heading to the deepest side of the woods. That is where the real camping begins" The blond said as he continued to walk on the left, walking whether his best friend accompanied him or not.

"We're gonna get caught! If someone saw us walking this way we can get into serious trouble!" The blond male shouted.

"Well Kio if you keep shouting like that, we _will_ get caught" He responded, "Besides if the ranger said that there were no more demons around the area then why would they still have that warning sign up? Why would they deny us to walk this way? If this was all really true then we _shouldn't _be getting into any trouble at all"

Kio knowing that Soubi had all these good points and in fact that he couldn't really argue against him kept his mouth shut. Nothing could go possibly wrong right?

* * *

><p>Alice: And now another chapter is complete! Yay me!<p>

Ritsuka: You don't seem to excited about it

Alice: Give me a break, I worked last night until 2 am and then I had to wake up at 6 am to go to school to come home at 9: 45 am...just to work at 6 til 1 am again...you guys are _lucky_ I even wrote this chapter because I could have been sleeping until I had to go back in.

Soubi: Yes, yes all sounding good, but you would never do that

Alice: Why not?

Soubi: Because then you'd feel like you just wasted your entire day

Alice: ...

Soubi: I rest my case!


	3. Chapter 3

"Soubi can we stop now? I'm tired, hungry, and I have no signal on my phone anymore!" Kio yelled in a most annoying child like voice.

Soubi sighed once more, "Kio it's only been 30 minutes of walking, don't tell me you're already tired"

"For 30 minutes we walked pretty far, come on let's just set up camp here already!" The green eyed college boy whined.

The long haired college boy shook his head. If he knew his best friend was going to bitch so much maybe he would have thought to come alone. Now there was no turning back. Kio and he was here and he would have to deal with every little thing that he didn't like or approve of. Soubi looked around the place his best friend choose to set camp at. The surrounding seemed pretty good, liked as if this spot was waiting for them. The ground was clean as much as nature would like to have it clean that is. It was a great place to set a fire as well, he didn't have to worry about setting the entire woods into flames.

_'Only you can prevent wild fires'_

Soubi shuddered at the words of smoky the bear. Damn those icons of the year, he never voted for him. The two put their camping bags onto the ground.

"Alright, first thing's first," Soubi said getting Kio's attention. "Who is going to do what?"

Kio glared at his blond friend, "Oh don't give me this boy scout bull shit!"

He chuckled at his reaction, "It's the only way we'll get anything done before night fall. You don't want to still be putting up the tents when the sun is down do you?"

"Me? Setting up the tents? Oh your an asshole Soubi!" Kio yelled. "Then what are you going to be doing then mister?" He questioned as he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm going to gather fire wood for the night. Look at it this way, if there are any demons out in the woods you wouldn't have to be dealing with them if I go out"

Kio stared at the ground. He did have a point, but the ranger said that there was no demons.

"But the ranger said-"

"And you believe him?" Soubi questioned his best friend as he interrupted him.

"I guess not..." Kio replied sounding defeated.

"Good, so let's get started before it gets dark" The blond informed as a smile appeared on his oh so handsome face.

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Ritsuka had started his search for the human area; however, he had found no luck. Every time he thought he found a way in, it was either fenced, surrounded by other humans with weapons, or was blocked by large machines. Ritsuka found himself lost, he's never really gone a ways like this before. Tears began to appear in the corner of his eyes. All he wanted was his mother, why did humans have to be so cruel? They never did anything to anyone...it was like when his older brother Seimei disappeared. Literally that was when his life truly changed. His mother began to get clingy and watched his every move.<p>

He didn't hate it, but sometimes he thought it was a tad to much. Who would look after him now? He shook his head, no this was not the time to be thinking of such things. He had to continue his search for his mother and who knows he might just end up finding his brother as well. Having decided on his actions Ritsuka continued his walk until...

"Well look what we have here" A voice said from behind.

Ritsuka's eyes widen in shock. He turned to the source of the voice and as much as he would like to think of this as a bad dream he couldn't because there before him stood four human boys all well around his age, perhaps older.

"It looks like we finally have a playmate" One of the boys said who's hair was red as blood.

Ritsuka couldn't move, he was too scared to move. He in his whole 12 years of life has never really met a human so close up before.

"Look it's like a cat some how" Another replied as he pointed him out.

"Yea, but I think it's like a freak cat I mean look at his tail! It's so weird! When have you ever seen a cat with two tails?" The fourth boy with brown dark hair stated looking completely disgusted while Ritsuka felt embarrassed about his two tails.

"Alright already we've distinguished how unusually it looks let's just get this over with. I didn't come here today leave my hands empty handed" The leader of the group said. "I want that reward" He finished. They all started to walk towards the demon, some showing that they were carrying bats, and others bags and nets.

Ritsuka looked at all directions they were trying to cave him in. As they tried to jump on him, he jumped onto the tree tops.

"Don't let him get away!" The leader shouted with anger.

The boys began to throw rocks at the demon. Ritsuka tried dodging them all, but it was really hard since all four at once threw them all. One hit him on the face.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain. Ritsuka started to run and the boys followed. The human boys continued throwing their rocks trying to get the demon off balance. Ritsuka felt the pain of every stone being thrown at him, but he couldn't stop running on the tree branches because if he did then he would have been captured then who knows what these humans would have done to him. Then the leader of the group decided it was a great idea to throw his bat at the demon and that it was. Once Ritsuka felt the object it knocked him off balance completely.

"We got him now!" The red head shouted with excitement.

Ritsuka fell on the ground, he quickly sat up and tried to run until he was grabbed from behind by one of the boys.

"You think can run?" The brown haired boy questioned.

The demon said nothing; however, he continued to worm away trying to get himself free. A black haired boy then grabbed his bat and hit Ritsuka on the stomach. This made the demon scream in pain. Never has he felt something so horrible like this before.

"Any last words you filthy rat?" The leader of the gang asked sneering.

"My...mother.." Ritsuka tried to say through the pain. He panted heavily with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't quite catch that" He continued to mock.

"My..mother..please..."

This made all of the boys hollow with laughter.

"Awww..the wittle demon wants his wittle mommy" They taunted.

"Hold him up straight, I want this hit to be all me" The leader of the group said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Ritsuka closed his eyes and waited for the impact to come.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka's POV<p>

I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground...covered in blood. I looked around and the boys were dead, but I'm confused, how did this happen? Did I do this? I remember the leader of the group was going to hurt me, but then it was dark and I don't remember a thing. I tried to stand up, but as I did my legs felt horribly weak and I fell back toward the ground. Whoever did this or whatever happened left me banged up pretty good; however, I can't help to question my survival. Why am I the only one alive? I sighed, this wondering wasn't going to get me anywhere. The is sun about to set and I have no place to stay nor am I in any condition to defend myself.

I'm sorry mother I've failed you...I began to drag myself to the nearest tree so that I can lay down. I felt so tired once I arrived toward my destination that my eye led's felt so heavy. Just when I thought that sleep had left me unconscious I started to hear something. It was little words here and there.

"Hey...you...here...okay?"

I didn't recognize the voice nor the sudden warmth that covered my body, but I thing I knew was that I didn't want it to go away. I opened my eyes slightly, I couldn't see the man above me it was all too blurry.

"P-pplease..." Was the last thing I said before my world turned to darkness once more.

* * *

><p>Alice: This is part 3<p>

Ritsuka: Well this explains alot

Soubi: Three...two...one-

Alice: No one fucking asked you!

Ritsuka: Your so accurate with that

Soubi: No, she's just very predicable

Alice: Right like you guy's unfinished story

Ritsuka: She's taking a vacation!

Alice: For the pass three years?

Soubi: Has it been that long?

Alice: You have no idea


End file.
